


You're Mine

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mildly Explicit, Sex, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a tumblr prompt request: Sansa visits Robb at school and is jealous by the female attention he receives</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

As soon as Sansa turned the corner to head into the parking lot near Robb’s dorm, she saw him standing by the door, hands in his pockets and chatting with some guy with shoulder length curly brown hair. He was wearing and a t-shirt and looked a bit unkempt next to her preppy brother. 

Sansa honked the horn and waved enthusiastically. Robb looked up and when he saw her he broke into one of his big Robb smiles and started jogging toward her car. She laughed as she pulled into the parking lot and pulled into the first empty spot she found.

Robb was right there pulling her door open and practically yanking her out of the car. He engulfed her in his arms and Sansa wound her arms around him. “Miss me?” she asked. 

“Like you don’t even know.”

“Oh, I can imagine,” she said with a laugh. 

He pulled back and grinned down at her. He ran a hand through her hair and just drank her in, his blue eyes sparkling. “Did you check in at the hotel?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, good. Come on, I’ll show you my room.”

He pulled her with him out of the parking lot and then dropped her hand as the loped up to his dorm. “Do you have to call Mom and Dad and let them know you’ve arrived?” he asked as they made their way inside. 

“Of course.”

“You can do that once we get to my room,” he told her when he pressed the button for the elevator. 

People came up behind them and when the elevator opened they all packed in like sardines. Sansa and Robb nestled in close together and when Sansa looked up at him, she found her big brother grinning down at her like a loon. She laughed and rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t say she wasn’t thrilled to see him. She most certainly was. 

Finally, they got to his floor and Robb led her down the hall to the very end. He opened the door and she stepped inside. Behind her, Robb closed the door and locked it. 

Sansa looked around the spacious room. His bed tucked into the corner. A desk in front of the windows, His TV complete with a TV stand in front of some unused closets. He had very little hanging on his walls – a few art prints from when they’d visited the Art Museum in Boston, and a calendar. He also had a framed picture of their family.

“Tell me again how you scored this big room all to yourself?” she asked. 

Robb put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him. He nibbled at her ear and then nuzzled her neck. “My roommate never showed,” he muttered, and then turned her to face him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “My God, I have missed you so much.” He pushed her backwards, presumably to his bed. “I’m going to give myself tendonitis from how much I’ve been jerking off.”

She laughed, and when the backs of her knees touched the bed, she got up on it and pulled Robb down on top of her. “You know, I am supposed to call Mom and Dad,” she told him. 

“Meh, call them later,” he said as he pushed her top up and then off. “I’ve been without you for a month and half. I need you now.”

It wasn’t long before the siblings-turned-lovers were joined together in all the ways they shouldn’t be. Neither cared though – or at least not anymore. They’d already gone through all that “we shouldn’t because we’re related” ad nauseum and now they’d accepted that this was just how it was: they loved each other and one day they would find a place to live far away from their family where they wouldn’t have to hide it. But, for now, stolen moments were par for the course. 

“I love you,” Robb said huskily as he thrust steadily inside her. 

“I love you, too,” she panted and then bit her fist as she came. 

Robb grunted and spilled inside her (she was on the pill). Both had taught themselves to keep such activities quiet. He rolled off to the side, one arm going under his head and Sansa curled up into him. 

“I thought we might go to a party tonight,” Robb said. “Just for a little while, just so you can meet some of my friends. Then we’ll go to the hotel for the rest of the night. Yes?”

“Sure,” she said. “I’m here at your whim.”

He turned onto his side and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her and hummed. “I do like the sound of that,” he said. 

xxxxxxxxx

The party sucked in Sansa’s opinion. Or at least it was sucking now, though it hadn’t started off that way. She’d enjoyed meeting his friends – notably Jon, Samwell, and Theon – but then it all went to shit when Sansa saw just how adored her brother was. 

By the females. 

They all fawned all over him – _flirted_ with him – and he flirted back. As his sister, she wasn’t supposed to show jealousy. She was supposed to laugh it off or be all “Ew, that’s my brother.” 

While he regaled the fluttering and fawning masses with a story of his latest football victory, Sansa decided she’d had enough. She’s missed her brother, her lover, but she didn’t escape for a weekend to watch a bunch of fucking women fall all over themselves for him. And for him to eat it all up. 

_Well, fine_ , she thought. _I’ll go to the hotel without out and tomorrow morning I’ll just leave. Maybe this is just what we both needed to move on._

When Sansa saw her opening to leave, she did just that. Jon followed her out. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked her. 

Sansa pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket. “I’m fine, Jon, thank you for asking. I just have a bit of a headache and the loud music…”

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to your brother? I’m sure he’ll wonder why you just disappeared.”

She hadn’t really thought about that in her jealous snit. She rubbed her forehead. “Could you tell him for me? I don’t really want to go back inside.”

Jon nodded and frowned slightly. “Sure, I’ll tell him. He knows where you’re staying?”

“Yup.” 

“All right, well, it was nice to meet you, Sansa.”

“You too, Jon. Good night.”

Sansa waited until she was on her way to the hotel to cry. It was for the best, really, considering they were siblings. It was wrong in the eyes of the world for them to be together. This was the impetus they needed to get past this and move on with their lives in a healthy way. 

But goddammit, she loved him. Loved him so much she felt as though her heart was shattering inside her chest. Was this Robb’s way of telling her he didn’t want to do this anymore? Then why make love to her earlier? Why tell her he loved her and missed her? Why talk about how amazing it was going to be when she graduated high school in the spring and came to the same school? Why talk about their future together if what he really wanted was to end this and date other women?

She had just changed into her pajamas after a shower when someone outside attempted to turn the knob and then they knocked on her door. She sighed and went to the door, peering out the peephole. 

Robb. 

“Go away,” she said. 

“Sansa, let me in,” he said. 

“Go away,” she said again. 

“No. Let me in.”

“I don’t want to see you.”

“Sansa, if you don’t let me in I’m going to kick it the fuck open.”

He would too. She unlocked the door and he stormed inside. She shut the door and locked it again and faced him, arms folded across her chest. “What do you want?”

He looked at her incredulously. “What do you mean what do I want? You just fucking left, Sansa! If you wanted to go I would have gone with you. The whole point of this weekend was to be together and you just left without telling me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just figured you wouldn’t even notice considering you were too busy lapping up all the attention from Jeyne and Roslin and Talisa to even notice.” She glared at him and his jaw dropped. 

“Sansa, Jeyne and Roslin are together. They’re a couple. And Talisa has a boyfriend—”

“You wouldn’t know it!” 

“—and I have a girlfriend. _You_. Do you think after all we’ve been through to get to this point I would do anything at all to lose that?”

Sansa lifted her chin. “Maybe you figured it would be easier.”

“It probably would be, but that doesn’t mean I want it. I don’t. I love you so much I can’t see straight. This past month and a half has been _hell_ being away from you. If you could feel just half of what I feel for you, Sansa, you would never doubt me.” He came over to her and took her face in his hands. “You are my entire world. The love of my life. I don’t want anyone else. I just want you.” 

“You flirted,” Sansa protested. 

“I was being friendly.”

“Stop it.”

He laughed. “Okay. If it will make you happy, I will stop. I’ll become a fucking hermit if it means you won’t ever doubt me again.”

“It’s just that you always hear stories of how there are so many opportunities in college…”

“And I love _you_.” 

Robb had always been a charming and friendly guy. She’d even seen him be charming to people he loathed. It was just who he was. It was possible that Sansa had been just so worked up being away from him for so long and wondering if he might be tempted to stray…

“I love you too,” she whispered and kissed him hungrily. 

Clothes were pulled and yanked and nearly torn. This time, Sansa pushed Robb onto the bed and mounted him. She rode him hard and fast and he babbled to her how much he loved her, how he needed her and wanted her and thought of her every second of the day. They came in a flurry and then curled up together on the bed, Robb wrapping himself around her and holding her close. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured as she played with his curls. “I was being stupid. It’s just being away from you is hard. I think of you here and how you might be tempted…”

“I think of the same things with you,” he told her. “All those teenage boys with crushes on you.”

“There are teenage boys with crushes on me?”

He smiled. “I have no doubt, sweetheart. And I think about what would happen if one of them sparked your interest. If they asked you out, would you go? If you did and you liked them, then what?”

“Nope. Not interested,” she said and kissed him. 

“Same for me, my love. Not interested.” He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her slowly. “What do you say we just stay in this bed for the rest of the weekend?”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “That sounds like heaven.”


End file.
